


The Pre Wizard Years

by SoftKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKitty/pseuds/SoftKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Harry's life with the Dursley's</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pre Wizard Years

**Author's Note:**

> No one knows how Harry ended up the way he did. No one knows what happened when little Harry tried to be like Dudley or fit in with the family. This is my version.
> 
> Also, I didn't edit or anything. I just started writing down little ideas I came across.

Petunia laid food on Dudley’s plate and he immediately began to eat. Two year old Harry got his much smaller portion and looked at Dudley before picking up his plastic fork and digging in. Petunia paid close attention to Dudley to make sure he didn’t choke and helped him when he couldn’t get the soup onto his spoon. She fussed and fussed over him, making sure he didn’t make a mess. After half an hour Dudley’s soup was gone and Harry had yet to make more than half of his soup in his mouth. Dudley began crying for more and Petunia sighed, looking at the empty pot. Vernon was working late, again. He had not yet reached his established peak at Grunnings and their paychecks were small. Petunia poured half of Harry’s leftover soup into Dudley’s bowl and scowled at him as he dripped soup onto her clean kitchen floor, but did not move to help the small black haired boy.

Dudley’s third birthday came around and as friends and family all came from near and far to celebrate Harry watched from a play pen in the far end of the backyard where he was left with a few of Dudley’s broken toys. He began to cry, wanting to join in with the other kids sliding down Dudley’s new slide and playing with his new football. Vernon yelled at Petunia to hush the boy up and she quickly obliged, not wanting to upset Dudley or her guests. She picked Harry up, she didn’t want to look bad in front of their guests. Surprised at the sudden attention he quieted immediately. As soon as he stopped she put him back in the pen and walked back over to Dudley, trying to push another boy off the slide. 

Harry’s fourth birthday came. Petunia happened to have taken him grocery shopping with her and Dudley. His already larger than average cousin was allowed to sit in the cart while Harry walked quickly to keep up. He noticed a boy holding his mother’s hand and tried to reach for Petunia’s. She quickly slapped his hand away and asked Dudley what kind of sugary cereal he would like. They stopped at the bakery because Dudley wanted a doughnut. The lady behind the counter asked Harry what he would like and he smiled up at her and said it was his birthday. Petunia, always caring what people thought of her, quickly bought Harry a cupcake and made their way out of the store. As Harry lay in the cupboard under the stairs that night, his cupcake devoured by Vernon and Dudley, he wished, for the first time, to be taken away. 

At five years old Dudley and Harry started kindergarten. Dudley was rewarded with a brand new backpack and folder. Harry was sent with one of Vernon’s manila work folders and one of Petunia’s old purses. To which he was made fun of relentlessly by the other boys at school. Harry came home crying and asked Vernon to buy him a new one like Dudley. Vernon gave Harry a shark slap on the back of the head and told him to deal with it. Dudley laughed at Vernon’s aggression towards Harry and later learned to join in the fun as well.

In third grade at eight years old Harry met a boy. He too wore hand me down clothes and they soon became friends. As soon as Dudley found out he began punching the boy. Harry wouldn’t have friends, he could never be as cool as Dudley was, Dudley would spend the rest of his life making sure of that. When Dudley was sent home with a teachers note about beating up another student Petunia complained to the principal and his punishment was revoked. Kids now knew to stay away from the freak Harry Potter. Harry’s only friend left their school district shortly after.

At nine years old Harry stopped trying to be like the other kids and stopped trying to become a member of the Dursley household. He focused on schoolwork in the hopes that he could get a scholarship to a university and leave as soon as he could. Every night he wished more than anything his parents would come save him, despite Petunia’s insistence that they were dead. He believed someone would come and save him.

Harry’s tenth birthday came and went. Dudley was at another friend’s pool party and Harry was at the neighbor Figg’s house. She had no idea it was his birthday and he was bored to death of listening to cat stories. Though he had finally accepted that he would never have a real birthday party he believed that this was probably the worst one yet. None of the Dursley’s acknowledged him or his special day when they came to pick him up, though he didn’t expect anything. He sighed and leaned his head against the window, preparing himself for another year with the Dursley’s. If he had known it was his final year of suffering, he may have been happier.


End file.
